listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Resident Evil Series
Resident Evil is a horror survival game Main Series Resident Evil (1996) Albert Wesker - Barry Burton - Brad Vickers - Chris Redfield - E. Smith - Enrico Marini - Eric (Umbrella Employee) - Forest Speyer - Gail Holland - George Trevor - Jessica Trevor - Jill Valentine - Joseph Frost - Kenneth J. Sullivan - Kevin Dooley - Lisa Trevor - Martin Cluckholm - Rebecca Chambers - Richard Aiken - Scott - The Keeper * Joseph Frost: * Kenneth J. Sullivan * Forest Speyer: Resident Evil 2 (1998) Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) Resident Evil - Code: Veronica (2000) Resident Evil Zero (2002) Resident Evil 4 (2005) Resident Evil 5 (2009) Resident Evil 6 (2012) Resident Evil 7: Biohazard (2017) Remakes Resident Evil (2002) Both Campaigns *Joseph Frost - Mauled by a Cerberus *Kenneth J. Sullivan - Devoured by a zombie *Forest Speyer - Attacked and pecked off-screen by crows *Enrico Marini - Shot in the chest by Albert Wesker *'Neptune' - Electrocuted by Jill/Chris *'Yawn' - Killed by Jill Valentine/Chris Redfield *'Tyrant' - Blown up by Jill/Chris with a rocket launcher *'Plant 42' - Killed by Jill/Chris Jill's Story *Richard Aiken - Poisoned by Yawn if Jill fails to give him the serum in time; If saved, he is killed by Yawn in a later fight *'Plant 42' - Incinerated by Barry Burton with a flamethrower if Jill uses VJOLT on Plant 42 in the Guard Room Chris's Story *Richard Aiken - Poisoned by Yawn if Chris fails to give him the serum in time; If saved, he is killed later by Neptune Non-Canon Deaths *''Barry Burton'' - Falls to his death from the altar platform after being hit by Lisa Trevor if Jill doesn't give Barry back his gun (non-canon as part of Jill's bad ending) *''Chris Redfield'' - Blown up during the underground laboratory's explosion at the end of the game if Jill doesn't use the MO disks to unlock the door Chris is held captive behind (non-canon as part of Jill's Bad Ending) *''Rebecca Chambers'' - Mauled to death by a Hunter if Chris fails to save her (non-canon as part of Chris's bad ending) *''Jill Valentine'' - Blown up during the underground laboratory's explosion at the end of the game if Chris doesn't use the MO disks to unlock the door Jill is held captive behind (non-canon as part of Chris's Bad Ending) Resident Evil 2 (2019) Both Campaigns *Daniel Cortini - Bitten on the throat by a zombie *Marvin Branagh - Dies after being bitten off-screen by a zombie *Elliot Edward - Ripped in half by zombies while Claire Redfield/Leon S. Kennedy attempt to save him *J. Martinez/Ghost - Mauled by William Birkin/G *Remaining members of HUNK's unit (minus HUNK) - Mauled by William Birkin/G *Annette Birkin - Dies from injures sustained by William/G throwing her into a wall *'William Birkin/G' - Incinerated by the exploding lab after Claire/Leon uncouples the carriage William is attached to (2nd Run) Claire's Story *Katherine Warren - Killed off-screen by Brian Irons *'Brian Irons' - Dies after the G-embryo bursts from his chest *'Mr. X' - Ripped through his body by William Birkin/G Leon's Story *Ben Bertolucci - Mauled by Mr. X *Emma Kendo - Shot in the head by Robert off-screen *Robert Kendo - Suicide by gunshot off-screen (shown in Ghost Survivors intro for "No Time To Mourn") *'Mr. X/Super Tyrant' - Blown apart by Leon with a rocket launcher Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (2020) Spin-Offs Resident Evil Survivor (2000) Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) Category:Video games Category:Zombies